Guarding Humanity
by SmilingGenie
Summary: AU. Ichigo is a normal twenty-two year old until one night where he is saved by a young woman and is pull into a world where demons are real and he is one of the few that can stand against them.
1. Chapter 1 - And So it Begins

**AN: OK this is my first shot a fan fiction I don't know if its any good but i thought I'd just have a go and see if anyone likes my writing**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- And So it Begins**

* * *

Mankind tell stories of heroes and monsters, of creatures that lurk in the dark and of the foul beast that hunted mankind. Most people believe that these are just stories to entertain or frighten children. They have come to believe that they are the master of there world and there is nothing to fear in the dark. But they are wrong the monsters still hide in the night, still haunt mankind and the heroes that once opposed them are now all but gone from the world.

* * *

The full moon hung overhead casing its dim glow over the darkened city, as a lone figure stumbled along its quite empty streets. The figure followed the familiar road, his backpack was slung loosely over one shoulder. His youthful face carry a bored expression with his brown eyes revealing the anger he currently felt. He appeared to be a young man, with a tall lean build and spiky orange hair. He was dressed simply in a pair dark jean and a t-shirt.

"Why did I ever listen to Keigo" he grumbled to himself, somehow Keigo had convinced him that it would be a good idea to go and have a few drink to celebrate that his exams were over. Ichigo had to admit at first he was having a good time, but some bastard had picked a fight with him because he didn't like the colour of his hair. Ichigo had won of course but that got him thrown out of the bar they were at, and after half an hour of Keigo begging him to stay he decide to go home.

That's where he was now walking home in the middle of the night, with a bloody nose, busted lip and a torn shirt. He had thought about calling a taxi but he didn't want to have to explain what had happened and his apartment was only a thirty minute walk anyway.

Continuing his lonesome walk home passing by parked car and dark alleyway, he hear a strange rumbling sound coming from behind him. Ichigo turned to see what had made the noise only to find that there was nothing there. As he turned back around a large scaled hand appear out of thin air grabbing hold of him. He stared in shock as the rest of the hideous creature appeared, and before him stood what could only be described as a monster. It was almost five metres tall, with a fish-like head and a dorsal fin on his back. Its shoulders and arms were plated with what appears to be a crude armour with the rest of its body being covered in dark grey scales like a fish.

Looking down at what it had in its hand caused a sickening smile to spread across the creature's face, lifting its captive off the the ground it began to squeeze. Its smile growing when there was a loud crack and a cry of pain from its victim.

Ichigo vision blurred his mind screaming at him to fight but all that he could manage was to lift his head up. Ichigo could feel his life ebbing away as he slowly started to slip into unconsciousness, when all of a sudden the pain stopped, opening his eyes he found that he was no long in the thing's hands, he was on the ground and a short young woman with a small white gun was standing between him and the monster.

She was shouted something at him but it was drowned out the the enraged howls of the fish monster as it charged her.

"Get up and run you idiot!" she shout before diving out of the way and firing three quick shot at the creature with disappearing before any of the bullets could find there mark.

"Shit" she swore as she ran over to Ichigo, "Come on we have to get you out of here" bending down to help him to his feet.

All Ichigo could do was nod as his head was swimming and his vision was still blurry.

"We have to get you to a..." She began just a massive fist slam into the pair sending them both flying.

When Ichigo hit the ground the air exploded from his lung, his ribs felt like they were on fire and his head felt like it was being split in two. As he slowly regained his bearings he saw that the woman had be separated from her gun and was now trying to hold of the massive creature using a sword. He had no idea where she had gotten it from but she was being overwhelmed and he had to help her. Looking around and seeing the lost firearm on the ground nearby, limping to it he was able to grab it just in time to see the monster bite onto the woman's shoulder. He could hear the sickening crack of bone and the tearing of flesh, instead of scream like any normal person would she drove the blade deep into the creatures eye.

"I thought I told you to run moron!" She screamed at him as she was thrown head first into a nearby wall.

Ichigo watched as she hit the wall and go limp she was either unconscious or dead, the creature however turn to face the young man the woman sword still buried deep in its eye and let out an ear piercing howl and charged at him.

Ichigo dived out of the way his ribs still burning, leveled the gun at the creature's head and fired the recoil sending the gun flying from his hands. He had not be expecting the gun to had so much kick back as the woman had only used one hand.

Luckily his aim had been true and with the creature being half blind, the bullet hit its mark blowing a large hole in the creature's head.

He let himself relax for a moment and celebrate that he was still alive before he remembered the women. Limping over to her, he could she the rise and fall of her chest.

"She still breathing that a good sign" he whispered to himself. But she was in rough shape her left shoulder was bleeding heavily and there was most like going to be broken bones, and then there was the large gash on the side of her. Picking her up bridal style "Let's get you to a hospital".

"No hospitals" she groaned which shocked Ichigo think that she was unconscious.

Quickly snapping out of his shock, "If we don't get you to one You. Are. Going. To. Die!" he growled emphasising the last few words.

"No hospitals" she groaned again this time with more force.

"Fine you stubborn midget, where do you want me to take you."

"Home" was all she said before passing out once again.

"And i'm supposed to know where you live" he groaned to himself, "I guess i'll be treating you at my place"

Turning to head home he was shocked once again as the creature's corpse as well as the woman's weapons had all vanished.

"I better get a good explanation when you wake up" said Ichigo looking down at the woman before he start what was going to be a very painful walk home.

* * *

 **AN: What you think was it good, bad should i just stop writing all criticism is welcome so leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2 - Waking Up

**AN Ok here's the second chapter how everyone likes it and I want to thank everyone that has favorited and followed, it really makes me want to continue if there is someone out there that likes the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Waking Up**

* * *

Ichigo sat in his apartment it had been two days since he had been attacked by that thing and subsequently been saved by the injured woman that was currently asleep in his bed. Thinking back on what had happened that night he was surprised that they were both alive.

 _Ichigo crashed through the door of his apartment, both him and the woman were both covered in her blood. The trip home had to be the most painful thing Ichigo had ever put himself through, but he could not let the woman die she had saved his life and he would save hers._

 _He quickly swept the things that were on his living room table onto the floor before gently placing the woman down, before racing off to find the first aid kit his father had given him when he had moved out._

 _For once grateful for his old man craziness and including thing most first aid kit would never require. Finding it he quickly made his way back to his living room and placing the kit next to the woman, he had to work fast if he was going to keep her alive. He gently removed her torn and bloody shirt focusing on the massive gash on her shoulder, grabbing the needle and thread from the kit he began his work._

 _It had taken an hour and he was now exhausted but her wound had be sown and bandaged and he had treated her broken bones the best he could with what he had. Gently picking her up he headed to his bedroom she could rest in his bed at least until she woke up and he could take her home wherever that was. After placing her in his bed he returned to the living room and passed out on his couch._

But what puzzled Ichigo the most was his own injuries from that night, he could have sworn that the fish monster had broken his rib. But when he had awoken the next day all his injuries had healed, sure he had always healed quickly but this was crazy what should have taken six weeks had healed over night.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a small groan, looking to where the sound had come from he saw the women had begun to wake.

* * *

Pain was all Rukia could feel as she awoke, her head was pounding and her entire body ached. She struggled to open her eyes but that only served to make her headache worst and force her to close them again.

"Drink this" came a gruff voice that she didn't recognize as a cool glass of water was placed to her lips. The feel of the cold water running down her throat was like heaven.

Opening her eyes once again she was greeted to the sight of a young man with warm brown eyes and the brightest orange hair she had ever seen. But what shock her was that this man looked almost identical to Kaien. Rukia tried thinking back to what had happen but it was hazy she remembered fighting a demon, that's when everything came rushing back the man, the demon, the fight.

Rukia shot upright and knocked the empty glass out of the man's hands, before grabbing her shoulder it felt like it was on fire.

"Stop moving around you're going to tear your stitches!" yelled to man. Looking at her shoulder Rukia found that it had be bandaged and her arm had been put in a sling.

"Where am I, where's the demon and how are you still alive" she was panicking the last thing she remembered was being throw at a wall.

Placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder "Calm down, you're at my place and that thing is dead I killed it." A smug smile appeared on his face as he said that.

"You did?!" yelled Rukia a confused look appearing on her face "How? you could barely move and you didn't have a weapon"

"Well I used your gun..." replied Ichigo as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?! How?! That shouldn't be possible!" interrupted Rukia, She couldn't believe what she had just heard her weapons should only be able to be used by her, "My weapons are magical bound to me, no one else should be able to pick them up let alone use them."

"I don't know, I just did" shrugged Ichigo "And beside if anyone has some explaining to do it you" he continued pointing at Rukia.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down "Fine" she sighed "what do you want to know?."

A serious look appear on his face,"You said that thing from last night was a demon, I want you to tell me everything you know about them."

Rukia looked into his eyes "What will you do after I tell you, because if you want to fight them you'll die."

Ichigo sat silently for a minute before he responded "Then teach, teach me how to fight them."

She was not expecting that answer most people that get attacked by demon and survive want to forget that it ever happen, but his young man not only wanted to know more about them he wanted to fight them.

"Are you sure? Fighting demons is dangerous" she said giving Ichigo a chance to back out.

"I'm not the kind of person that can sit back and watch other get hurt, if i can do something to help I will" the determination in his eyes proved that he was serious.

"Okay i'll teach you at least until this heals" agreed Rukia gesturing to her injured shoulder

"Deal" replied Ichigo holding out his hand "well if you're going to be teaching me I guess we should know each other's names, I'm Ichigo."

"Rukia" she said with a small smile as she shook his hand.

* * *

 **AN Chapter 2 is done did you guy like or hate I want to know .**

 **Leave me a review and tell me what you think**


End file.
